


Click Clack

by Sabitsuki



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabitsuki/pseuds/Sabitsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Aid dreams of Delphi. Spoilers for MTMTE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Click Clack

He was at Delphi.

First Aid looked around, taking in the familiar sight. Same old office, same old berth, same old collection of Autobot badges. Had he ever left? Surely not. Nothing was different, everything was in its place. Right now, Pharma was probably elsewhere in the facility performing miracles, and Ambulon would be scratching at his flaky paint again.

Nothing had changed.  
So what was this uneasy feeling? 

He wandered out of the room and into the hall. He didn't hear anything. No patients, no doctors, not even the hum of machinery. Compared to the silence, First Aid's footsteps seemed enormously loud. He walked slowly down the hall, marveling at how quiet Delphi had become. Where was everyone? He peeked into one of the wards, only to find that every medical berth was empty. No patients, at least not in here. 

The next room was no different. Stark white and empty, neat and clean, as if no one had been inside for a very long time. It was the same with the third room, and the fourth.

He opened the fifth door, and everything changed. 

The stark white walls seemed to weep with rust, the foul substance crawling down the sides and pooling on the ground. First Aid's intakes hitched as he tried to recall where he had seen this scene before. It was familiar, so familiar. Something about the sight made his spark seize in fear, and he couldn't help but start shaking. He wanted to run away, to escape from Delphi and its rust and never come back. 

Instead, he stepped forward.

At the far end of the room, he saw someone. Pharma? Or perhaps Ambulon, or even one of the patients? He tried to call out, to ask what was happening, but no sound came from his vocalizer. He stepped forward again, this time of his own volition. He had to reach them. There was danger here; First Aid needed to escape, but first he had to help this other mech get to safety. It wouldn't be right to leave them and escape alone. He had to help them.

As he walked, the room seemed to grow longer. It felt as if he had been walking for a long time, and he was still no closer to the mystery mech on the other side of the room. He called out again, and his vocalizer spat static.

The mystery mech began to turn, and First Aid felt relief wash over him. Perhaps now he could leave.

For the briefest moment, he recognized Ambulon, and he held out a hand. Then Ambulon hopped forward.

At least, half of him did. Ambulon's left side jumped forward on its one leg, arm flopping at its side and torn circuitry dangling from its gaping wound. His smile was wide, open, the grin so large it practically stretched Ambulon's already disfigured face. First Aid stood there, frozen in his tracks, still holding out his hand. This wasn't Ambulon. Ambulon was dead. First Aid remembered, now. Ambulon was dead, and Pharma killed him.

The thought did little to comfort him.

“First Aid,” Ambulon spoke. “First Aid, where is my other half?”

First Aid shook his head, trying to step back. His legs were frozen, locked in place from his fear. Not-Ambulon collapsed onto the floor as it jumped again, but it still came closer, dragging itself forward with its one arm.

Click. Clack. Scrape.

The sound of Ambulon dragging his mangled body across the ground.

Click. Clack. Scrape.

“Where is it?” The monster asked again, and it fixated a look upon First Aid with its smoldering yellow optic.

First Aid wanted to answer, but still his voice would not work. He tried to speak, but only static left his vocalizer, unintelligible noise. Ambulon smiled.

He finally stepped back, out of reach, only for his foot to land in something wet. First Aid knew it without looking; he was ankle-deep in rust. He turned, tried to find the exit, but the room had changed while he walked. There was nothing, only an ocean of rust reaching as far as his optic could see, and the room was filling up, the walls still weeping their poisonous tears. Knee-deep, then waist-deep, and then Ambulon was on him.

“Wrong answer, First Aid.” The monster was laughing. It held something high above its head, then brought it down upon First Aid's helm. He screamed, fighting to throw the monster off of him, and-

-he was at Delphi.

First Aid looked around, taking in the familiar sight. Same old office, same old berth, same old collection of Autobot badges. Had he ever left? Surely not. Nothing was different, everything was in its place. Right now, Pharma was probably elsewhere in the facility performing miracles, and Ambulon would be scratching at his flaky paint again.

Nothing had changed,  
But that wasn't right. He was just here, wasn't he?

Against his better judgment, First Aid left his room and walked down the hall. The silence was deafening, the sound of his own steps the only thing he could hear. He came to a door; one of the wards, where patients were kept. He opened it, but there was no one inside. Confused, he closed it, and moved on.

The second room was the same, as were the third and fourth. At the fifth door, he reached forward, intending to open it. His hand hovered mere centimeters from the door's control panel, but he did not input the code to open it.

First Aid didn't want to go in that room. He didn't know why. He knew it was going to be empty, like the four before it, but he didn't want to go in. He backed away, and he noticed his legs were shaking. Something was leaking out from beneath the door. Red... What was it? It was so familiar...

The door slid open, and he saw himself. Cut in half, brutally torn apart lengthwise, yet still living, still dragging himself forward. The monster that shared his face made a noise, reaching up with its one hand and grabbing hold of First Aid's leg.

Click. Clack. Scrape.

“Where is my other half?” He asked himself.

First Aid awoke with a scream.


End file.
